Breathe
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris and Adam haven't seen each other in over a year. But they long for each other's touch. It is a love story between the two American Idol's that just might have you questioning their relationship. Will they have a good reunion?


This is a bit unlike my other FF's, it has to do more with love than lust. Personally it's my favorite I've written so far. It is pretty much based on the song Breathe by Faith Hill, because that is such a beautiful song. I hope you guys like ths softer story.

Review, id love to hear what you thought.

=)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adam! Wow I haven't seen you in about a year," Katy Allen excitedly said before pulling Adam into a tight hug.

Adam smiled in their embrace. He had always loved Katy, she was such a sweetheart. He pulled back to look at her face beaming up at him. She wasn't expecting him to arrive so she wasn't wearing any makeup, but she still looked flawless. Her long blonde hair was falling around her porcelain doll face and she her smile was big bright smile. Adam couldn't help but feel a little bit--jealous.

"I came to visit Kris, is he home," Adam asked.

Katy's face fell into a serious expression.

"He is, but he is very sick, I think he's asleep, maybe another time" Katy told him.

"I'll wake him up," Adam joked laughing.

Katy gave him a serious look.

"I haven't seen him in over a year, can I just go say hi?"

She looked down at the ground as if thinking to herself, she returned Adam's eye contact with a smile.

"You know what, yeah, he would love to see you. He is upstairs in our room," Katy had barely finished the sentence before Adam quickly bound into the house and started taking the stairs two at a time.

Don't ask how, but Adam knew exactly which bedroom was Kris and Katy's. He took hold of the door handle and pressed his forehead firmly against the wood of the door, he closed his eyes as if deep in thought and looked down at the floor. Smiling to himself he took a deep breath and opened it.

He could see Kris' eyes open drowsily from the bed, and his mouth slowly stretched into that bright sexy smile of his that easily lit up the dark room. Kris sat up slowly taking in the full view of Adam standing there. He was hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Adam," was all he said but the thick tone of pure love in his voice was what made Adam wipe a tiny tear from his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm here," Adam said after he had finally composed himself.

"Lock the door," Kris said. He still sounded a bit groggy.

Adam turned around and closed the door sliding the lock into place.

"Come here," Kris pleaded with his voice.

Adam took slow steps toward the bed, keeping his eyes locked on Kris' heartbreakingly beautiful face smiling up at him from his pillow. After kicking off his shoes Adam climbed into bed with Kris, he slid underneath the covers and lay his head of pitch black hair down onto the pillow five inches from Kris' face.

Kris' hand reached up to Adam's face and he gently ran the back of his hand on his cheek. The older man squinted his eyes closed, he wanted to enjoy this moment while they had it. Adam took hold of the hand on his cheek and opened his eyes slowly to look at the man he was so in love with.

Kris slowly leaned into the older man. Their eyes locked on each other. Adam moaned lightly, he had been waiting for over a year to feel Kris' lips on him again. Soon their mouths had become one, the feelings inside both of the men were indescribable. Kris kept letting out short little moans with Adam's lips on his. Adam's hand was resting on the side of Kris' face holding it still so he could kiss him deeper. Adam pulled out of the kiss with a sucking noise, his eyes opening and focused back on the smaller man.

"I've missed you so much baby," Adam told him trying to hold back tears, but one escaped running down his cheek.

Kris took his thumb and wiped the tear away before looking back into the transfixing blue eyes that were staring at him lovingly.

"Words cannot describe how much I have missed you," Kris said holding back from completely loosing it. He layed his head back on the pillow rubbing Adam's cheek with the back of his hand again.

They were caught in this moment frozen in time for a few minutes, laying there together, connected.

Kris wished with all his might that he could stay in this moment just like this for all of eternity, it would be his heaven. And the past twelve months away from Adam had been hell. Not a day went by that he didn't think about him, and how badly he wanted to hold him again.

Adam grabbed the back and Kris' head and slid it closer to his, closing the distance between their foreheads. They lay together, Kris' hand resting on the small of Adam's back, their foreheads pressed together. They felt like nothing could come between them, not ever.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Kris, honey are you okay? You want me to get you some soup or something?" Katy called out, Adam could hear how much she cared in her voice.

"He's fine Katy, were just talking" Adam called. "He's really weak."

"Ok, well I'll just be downstairs if you need me sweetheart," Katy said, her voice getting smaller as she walked away from the door.

Adam looked down at Kris who was now in the crook of his arm.

"Maybe I should go," he told the younger man.

"No," Kris said taking the back of Adam's neck in his hand and pulling it down toward him and kissing him in a short kiss that involved Adam teasingly biting the bottom of Kris' lip.

"Remember the plan baby? I fake sick, you come visit and we can be alone so that she won't bother us," Kris was begging Adam in a whisper and desperate eyes.

"But 'she' just came to the door, we were almost caught honey," Adam said in a whisper running his fingers through Kris' hair.

Kris couldn't hold it in anymore, he grabbed Adam in a tight hug and started crying into the shoulder of his shirt.

"Why can't we be together? Why! Is it so wrong? I love you, is that wrong?" Kris wept pushing himself deeper and deeper into Adam's arms.

Tears were streaming down Adam's face like rain.

"I know baby, I know. We love each other. I wish we could, but we can't, we never can," he sobbed holding Kris closer to his heart and rubbing the smaller mans back.

They were both breathing heavily, Adam rested his cheek against Kris' damp hair, holding him close against his chest.

Kris looked up at Adam and the older man looked down at the smaller man he held.

"I can hear your heart beat," Kris whispered his watery eyes opened wide looking up at the man he wished he could spend the rest of his life with.

Adam winced with emotion, more tears streamed out of those blue eyeliner covered eyes. His lips closed tight and quivering holding back sobs. He loved this man. He loved this man more than he had ever loved anybody in his entire life.

Kris leaned back off of Adam's chest and pressed his own chest up against the older man. Kris leaned his mouth up to Adam's ear.

Adam could feel Kris' hot breath on his ear lobe.

"Make love to me," Kris whispered.

The brown haired man leaned back. Adam placed his hand on the side of Kris' face, he felt the wetness of tears on his sweethearts cheek. Kris closed his eyes and leaned into the hand supporting his head and kissed the tip of Adam's thumb.

Kris was reached down to pull at his own shirt. He lifted it up and off of his body slowly. Adam found himself staring at the man infront of him, looking so sweet and innocent, shirtless. Kris' eyes, big and brown, were still watery.

Adam pulled his own shirt off too, then scooted down into the covers to lay down on the pillow. Kris followed and soon they were under the blanket pressed up together. Their chests skin against skin, it felt so comfortable.

Kris and Adam both leaned back at the same time, they pressed their foreheads together again. Minutes later, Kris pulled away from Adam's forehead, looked down at the 27 year old man. Their eyes were busy analysing each others soul. They felt this strong bond that could never be broken. They were so in love.

Kris and Adam both knew that there were no need for words right now.

Adam took the dominance and grabbed Kris by his smaller hips and turned him over to lay on his back. Laying him softy down on the pillows and making sure that he was comfortable he bent down and kissed a small open mouth peck leaving Kris' mouth opened. Adam kissed the tip of his finger and put it on the top of each of Kris' eyes as if to say 'there's no need to cry anymore baby-I'm here'.

Adam slowly undid the drawstrings of Kris' red and white plaid pajama bottoms. He then tugged them down slowly running his fingers down Kris' legs, leaving the younger man shivering. Kris was now completely naked in front of Adam. Adam started down by the 23 year old man's feet, kissing the arches, the ankles, the knee, the side of his naked hip. He bent down lower to kiss him in the place that he knew Kris was the most sensitive, right below his belly button where the lip of his pants were a few seconds ago. Adam looked up to see his lovers reaction, Kris' eyes were shut tight pressing his lips hard together.

Adam slowly scooted up to be inches from Kris' face again, cupping his cheek in his hand again rubbing it with his thumb.

"I love you, I want to pleasure you, I want to give you everything you have always wanted," Adam whispered.

Kris looked into Adam's eyes and started to lean in, Adam instead kissed his chin. Then his chest trailing his hands down rubbing down both of Kris' erect nipples.

Kris winced and moaned very lightly.

Adam kissed down Kris' side which happened to be where his smoothest skin was. Soon he was hovering over his lovers member ready to feel Adam's mouth. Kris breathed deep and bucked his hips slowly at which time Adam's curve of his lips cleanly wrapped around Kris' length. He began rubbing the shaft with his hand. Kris dared look down at his lovers face, Adam's head was bobbing up and down slowly. Kris exhaled and put his hand on the back of Adam's head and made slow circles in his scalp.

Kris felt in bliss, it had been over twelve months since he had had Adam like this, he had forgotten got good it felt. Especially when you loved that person as much as he did. Adam's hands weren't just staying still either. They were busy rubbing at Kris' sides and making little prickles on his chest.

Kris was just about to give Adam what he wanted, the definite way to know that he was giving him pleasure until his lover stopped bobbing and lifted up and off of his length.

At first he felt confused and abandoned until Adam lifted Kris' right leg up over his own shoulder and licked his fingers reaching down and getting the hole wet.

"Mmm," Kris moaned with his eyes closed as he felt Adam rub his saliva on hI'm.

Seconds later Adam was stretching Kris' hole opened for access. Kris leaned up to look and Adam was completely naked, he didn't remember him taking off his pants but wow did he look beautiful. His chest shining with sweat in the lamp light. He could see Adam's chest rise and fall with his breaths, he couldn't wait till Adam was inside of him.

Kris closed his eyes ready for it. He felt Adam enter him slowly as to not hurt him. He never wanted to hurt him. Kris arched his back up taking Adam in, he hadn't felt this in over a year and had forgotten how uncomfortable it was at first, but he also remembered that it gets better. Way better.

"Mmm, baby," Adam moaned as he began pushing in faster but still at a slow pace.

Kris had his eyes opened staring at Adam and his pelvis thrusting in and out, he exhaled. Kris' leg was on Adam's shoulder and began rocking back and forth.

It still hurt, when was it going to start feeling good, he remembered that it felt amazing once a certain thing happens.

His vision suddenly blurred and his hips bucked up, this was it, this was the pleasure his lover Adam had been wanting to give him. Kris moaned low. Adam pulled out for a second to re-adjust Kris' legs so that his knees were sticking out opposite each other and Adam was pushing down on the inside of his thighs, the older man entered him again and the pleasure continued. The position Adam had put him in was so they could be closer together. Adam was now so close to Kris their chests were touching. It looked like a position a man and a woman would do, Kris' knees were pushed out and inside of his thighs ached with pleasure as Adam kneaded them with his hands as he thrust in and out fast now. Kris managed to grab Adam's head in his hands to kiss him even though he was rocking back and forth.

Adam looked down at the man he loved as he pumped and Kris looked up back at him.

"Ah," Kris made a hiss sound like he had gotten burned by something hot.

They kissed again as Adam's length was sliding in and out. They were both so close.

"Come on baby," Adam beckoned grabbing at Kris' abandoned member and tugging slowly.

"Mmm, that feels so good," he told his lover looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

Adam lay his chest right against Kris' their faces so close. Adam began rocking the two of them back and forth. They both began to shake. Kris' mouth was opened wide with his eyes screwed shut concentrating on the mind blowing orgasm that he been waiting a year for. Adam has his face up to the side of his lovers face and they both released together, shaking in each others arms when it was done. Both of their bodies sticky with sweat.

They lay together under the sheets, their bodies soaking wet. Their chests both rising up and down at an accelerated rate.

"Mmmmuhhh," Kris let out.

Kris snuggled in Adam's arm and wrapped his arm around his lovers sweaty chest.

They laid there catching their breath for a few seconds.

"Baby, I know you have to go, but stay here and lay with me for awhile," Kris pleaded Adam.

Adam kissed Kris' forehead. "Of coarse."

Kris' hand was resting right in the middle of Adam's chest as it rose and fell.

"I love feeling you breathe," Kris told him under his breath.

They looked into each others eyes for the longest time the whole night before engaging in a long, passionate, loving kiss. Then they put their foreheads together again, it was their way of being connected.

Adam never wanted to leave, he just wished it was him and Kris' own loving home. He wanted to fall asleep with the man he loved in his arms tonight. And it kills both of them but they knew he can't. He never can.

Life isn't fair.


End file.
